The last goodbye
by GirlLT with a big dream
Summary: Cody went missing after his break up with Bailey, what happened to him? Why was London acting strange? It all came to one answer... Codie's ghost and London's tears


**London's secret journal. Paris-France 19:25Pm**

**"We been waiting for Cody quite a long time. He still hasn't showed up after him and Bailey broke up. We been asking people have they seen a blonde boy with blue eyes, wearing a tuxedo. They say No and No...where is Cody? I am getting worried.. so is everyone else.. just hope everything will work out"**

**London sighed sadly as she hid her journal in the school bag and walked out of her and Bailey's room. Nothing calm there. Bailey crying her eyes out, Marcus and Woody are nervously looking at the ship, Zack hasn't showed up. Must be looking for Cody.**

**France, in the Eiffel Tower.**

**-Cody! Cody! Where are you? Zack yelled hoping to here his twins voice.**

**Yet, nothing happened. No voice of his twin, nothing at all. Zack was disappointed in himself as he went back to the ship. He knew all of them were hoping for the best...**

**-So Zack, did you find anything? Marcus asked  
-No...Cody vanished like the rock in the water...**

**Zack was to upset to speak about how Cody went missing. He was not in the mood for crazy pranks, without his twin nothing will matter anymore.**

**Back at London and Bailey's room.**

**London took out her journal again as she looked for the notes Cody left her. Tears were falling from her eyes. She heard that Bailey was coming back, as she wiped her tears away and pretended she didn't cry.**

**-Oh London, I didn't notice you came back..  
-Yeah, I just thought to wait for you, I need to get some fresh air. So, Good Bye.**

**Bailey noticed that London has been acting strange. Truly she never act like this before..is she hiding something?**

**Back at the ship's deck only silence..many have been looking for one missing student, no luck on finding him.**

**-Why am I walking around here like nothing happened? I have to find Cody! I am not weak or dumb as they think! London said to herself as she ran out of the ship.**

**Paris-France 20:30Pm**

**London has been looking around for quite a while. Everyone was wearing warm clothes because of the wind. She didn't bother to care about the wind of coldness and biter..**

**-I wonder if Cody did leave something before he vanished.. or better yet he could whisper to me..oh that's right..he can't**

**London was walking around the park were Bailey walked around with some french boy. Then she noticed the same boy and there was a portrait only of ...Cody? Wait, how does he know Cody?**

**-Excuse me Jean Luc, but can I ask..why did you paint Cody?  
-Truly sad to see someone... Jean had try to finish, but he was loosing air**

**London watched in horror as she ran away from it. Why would suddenly he would be loosing air? That was mysterious . But, who ever it was didn't want Jean to tell something!**

**-London why are you walking around the streets like this? Mr. Moseby asked  
-I am looking for Cody Mr. Moseby.  
-We will look for Cody tomorrow. Mr. Moseby said just as the wind got stronger and almost didn't blow him away**

**London had to admit that weird things have been happening. Just as she and Mr. Moseby they noticed that the desk of the ship looked like it was attacked by a tornado or worse.**

**-What happened here Emma? Mr. Moseby asked  
-I don't know myself, but so many things were happening... Emma said as she almost held her tears.**

**For today it was enough, everyone went to sleep early from the shock they had. But, the only person who weren't sleeping well was Zack. he been having nightmares. Those nightmares were filled with blood and dead bodies. He was walking in some sort of grave, he noticed graves. once he looked he gasped in terror: there were the names of Jean, Bailey, Zack and others, but London's name was not wrote there.. that was odd... then Zack felt sharp pain hit his back..he looked as terror escaped his eyes..he was bleeding..near him was standing a skeleton male with blonde hair, wearing a black tuxedo covered in blood stains.. Zack woke up, he was all sweating.. that nightmare was..to horrible to not forget...**

**School 07:00Am**

**Mrs. Emma the teacher walked into her classroom, she was not ready for work or anything else because the search was still happening. Once she walked into the classroom, she stood there silent.. Cody was sitting in his desk, ready for class.**

**-Cody...how did you get here so early? Emma asked**

**Cody though was silent, Emma just smiled and sat at her desk, looking trough the test.**

**-Cody, I am wondering have you wrote a paper of Queen Nefertiti? Emma asked**

**No answer came from him. Emma was getting bit of annoyed. Once she lifted her head Cody wasn't anywhere.. on the black board was a text**

**"DON'T I DESERVE AN A+?"**

**Emma just sighed as she looked at his paper.**

**-The paper it's good, but some facts maybe to filled with facts that are not mentioned anywhere. B + for Cody.**

**Then suddenly all papers were torn apart, the classroom began to shake.**

**-Okay! I was wrong! A+ for Cody Martin!**

**Everything went quiet, like nothing happened. Mr. Moseby walked in, to see a wrecked class room**

**-Emma, what happened? Are you alright? He asked**

**-I saw Cody in the classroom, then he vanished again, and when I said B+ for Cody, the whole classroom began to shake. Emma said almost catching her breath**

**-Emma, please go and get some rest. I will clean the class. Mr. Moseby said helping the teacher**

**Mrs. Emma walked out to get some fresh air, while Mr., Moseby began to clean the classroom when he spotted Cody sitting there.**

**-Oh Cody boy, you are okay! We were so worried about you! He said happy**

**-Stop the nonsense. Your smile is irritating me. Cody said in a cold voice**

**Mr. Moseby stood there silently as he continued cleaning the classroom.**

**-Cody, could you help me clean.. Mr. Moseby tried to finish when he noticed that Cody was gone.**

**-Okay..I see that you don't wan to help.. Mr. Moseby said to himself and went back to work.**

**Meanwhile Zack was stressed, because he didn't do his homework so he quickly decided to take a copy of Cody. He went over to his and Woody's room, looking trough every drawer he could find, until he heard his twin's voice.**

**-Haven't changed at all Zachary. Cody said crossing his arms.  
-Cody...your alive! Zack said in a relief voice  
-Pathetic of you brother, still don't bother to do work. Cody said with a smirk  
-Cody, are you feeling okay? Zack asked  
-Haha, of course I am not you fool. Cody laughed  
-Cody, I know your mad and everything, but whats with you talking like this? Zack asked**

**No answer came from Cody, Zack sighed as he took the copy of the paper as he left the room.**

**In Bailey and London's room, London was looking trough notes Cody left her**

**-You might need it more then I do. Cody said as he handed London a book  
-Thank you Cody. London said smiling**

**She sobbed from the memory, Cody looked at her, as his heart felt guilt. She wasn't who people though she was, she was much more different.**

**-I am deeply sorry for leaving you London.. He whispered sadly and left.**

**In class everyone was surprised of London's sudden behavior, she was writing down every thing that the teacher told.**

**-London, are you feeling alright? Bailey asked**

**-Yes of course Bailey, why you asked? She asked back**

**-It's just that you never paid so much attention to classes before. Bailey replied with tiny concern**

**-Really? Haven't noticed that. London said trying not to sound annoyed / Well of course you don't notice, you never bothered to/**

**Zack couldn't focus on things, Cody wasn't there. He felt foolish that he used to bug Cody in class and that would make his twin brother mad and him laugh. But, one thing he did notice that Cody did act more different before he went missing.**

***Flashback***

**Zack sat in his desk, he was waiting for Cody to bring him his paper he always forget to do.**

**-Hey Zack. Cody said smiling**

**-Okay whatever, did you bring my paper? Zack asked**

**Codie's heart felt anger. He took the paper and slammed it on Zack's desk, it battered**

**-Cody! How will I bring the paper to Mrs. Emma if it's battered? Zack asked**

**-I wrote it, you bring it. Besides it's "your work" not mine. So shut up. Cody hissed at Zack**

**Zack shivered, this wasn't like Cody at all. He would usually ignore Zack, but this time he didn't.**

**-Alright students, did you bring your papers about Atlantis? Mrs. Emma asked**

**Zack stood up as he felt nervous., What if he gets another F? He was about to walk over, but he almost didn't fall.**

**-I don't I heard a thank you from you brother. Cody said smiling**

***Flashback ends***

**London was sitting there, writing her paper of Rome. When Marcus asked her**

**-Hey London. Are you doing anything tonight?**

**-In fact I am, I have to finish this paper or else I will get an F! London said in dramatic voice**

**-Okay... maybe another day than. Marcus said**

**London just rolled her eyes and continued her work. She looked at Codie's desk and sighed sadly .**

**School ended as everyone rushed out of class. Bailey sighed as she knew Cody isn't waiting for her. He would always used to do it, but now it feels so strange and empty.**

**-Bailey! Would you please hurry up? London asked**

**-Oh sorry London, I got caught up in my thoughts. She apologized**

**Bailey walked over to London as both girls left the class. Woody walked into his room and was surprised that it wasn't locked. He opened the door and saw Cody sitting in his desk writing a letter.**

**-Cody? Woody asked  
-Yes, who else would it be? Cody asked coldly  
-Uh.. never mind then. Woody replied**

**Woody took out his book and began to read it. He picked it up from the old library in France. It was about ghost and Supernatural things.**

**-It seems like you are starting to believe in these things Woody. Cody said smirking**

**-Oh this? No... just one old woman told me to take it. Woody lied**

**-You are bad at lying Woody and you always been. Cody said annoyed**

**Woody didn't answer, he still read the book. It was interesting yet little creepy.**

***In London and Bailey's room***

**London was lying on her bed crying. She wounded her arm badly.**

**-London, don't cry. Cody said to her**

**-Cody! She cried hugging him tightly**

**She hugged him tightly, until she felt something odd, like a liquid on Codie's body. She gasped when she saw her hands filled with blood.**

**-Cody...you bleeding. London said from terror**

**-I have been bleeding for a long time London... Cody said as he slowly began to drown in his own blood**

**London watched that scene as blood tears fell from her face. Cody was like a Candy melting in acid enable. His body slowly turned into skeleton as London felt like her heart will soon stop. Cody was no longer him but a skeleton with a wide smile**

**-Don't be afraid of me London, I am still the Cody you know. He said giving her his bony hand.**

**-Your not Cody! You are a skeleton, just bones! She yelled**

**Cody just looked sadly at her, fell on the floor and vanished. Then Zack and Marcus rushed to London's room**

**-London! Are you... Zack asked when he stopped**

**London was covered in blood, tears still rolling down her cheeks.**

**-Oh my god! London what happened? Bailey asked with concern**

**London felt dizzy, her heart was weak as she fainted.**

**Noises could be heard, she heard them all asking about her.. will she be alright? will she die? Why would she be alright?! Cody trusted her! He thought that she will take his hand!**

**-London..can you hear me? Bailey asked**

**Slowly London open her brown eyes. She looked around to see Bailey, Zack and Marcus there. She sighed and was getting up.**

**-London, don't get up. Your hurt. Marcus said trying to lie her down**

**-Don't touch me! She yelled**

**-London... Bailey said surprised**

**-Leave me alone! I hate you all! London shouted as she got up and ran off**

**What has gotten into London? Why was she shouting at them all? Those questions kept spinning in Zack's head.**

**-Excuse me boy, I kept noticing you look like one boy we used to take care of before he died.**

**They turned around to see a man at least around 32 years old. His name was David Richerson.**

**-Sir, may I ask who was that boy that looked like Zack. Bailey asked**

**-I didn't know much about that boy, He was around 17. The boy's name was Cody yet we never knew his surname. The doctor replied**

**-What happened to him? Zack asked thinking that he is talking about his brother**

**-The boy was found by an old woman. She broth the boy here, he was bleeding badly. We asked him, how he got wounded. The boy said he fell from the Eiffel Tower in France Paris. The boy died in 2 days period, he suffered. But, he asked to be buried with a girl's photo and the boy passed away. The doctor said, his voice seemed sad with disappointment**

**Zack stood there shocked. Eiffel Tower, around age 17 who looked like him.. it was Cody.. but, he can't be dead!**

**-Tell me doctor, you said that he told you his name was Cody right? Did he tell you something more, I would really want to know that. Zack said walking closer to the doctor**

**-No, we didn't hear him say anything more. The boy passed away. The doctor replied**

**Zack couldn't take it anymore. His vein's filled with anger. How they let him die like this?! Zack grabbed the doctor by his coat.**

**-Listen Mr. Richerson! I had enough! My brother is missing for a month! No one heard from him, I see him there, but he isn't the Cody he used to be! Tell me! Why didn't you let him live! Zack shouted with tears.**

**-Zack please! I am sure Mr. Richerson didn't want him to die! Bailey begged Zack to stop.**

**Zack let go of the doctor's coat and stormed out of the hospital back to the ship. Bailey sighed sadly..she knew that Zack was mad..**

**It was late midnight back at the ship. Zack couldn't sleep at all. He decided to take a look at the silent night's mirage. He got up and silently went to the deck to only see Cody in tears and the same suit he wore on his Anniversary with Bailey. He was near the edge.**

**-Cody...what are you doing? Zack asked as he began to walk closer to his twin.**

**Cody didn't hear him anymore, he stood on the edge as he lean and fell in the water.**

**-CODY! Zack shouted his name in tears.**

**-Zack! Marcus shouted as he caught Zack's arm before he fell down.**

**-Marcus! Let me go! Cody jumped out of the ship! I have to save him! Zack shouted.**

**-You can't save him anymore! You can't! Cody is already dead! London shouted in tears of anger.**

**-No...not Cody... He can't be! NOT CODY! Bailey began to cry**

**Zack walked over to the crying Bailey as he hugged her tightly, as tears fell from both their cheeks. London stood there, she didn't look like a human anymore.. she began to fade in the wind.**

**-London? Marcus asked trying to take her hand.**

**-I am not alive anymore myself. I died.. you will find my body in the closet... London said with a fading voice**

**-What did you do to yourself? Zack asked**

**-I killed myself Zack...I couldn't take it anymore. I loved Cody. I loved him more then you Bailey! You broke up with him! After you left, Jean kissed you in front of Cody, and then Cody end himself! Be damned forever! London cried as she vanished in the wind.**

**That night seemed like the one they didn't want to have or would ever wish for... but this was reality..it all happened. As soon as they found her body, they buried her in the closest cemetery.**

**-Zack... I found something that was addressed to you. Woody said as he hands him a paper.**

_**,,Dear Zack." France 20:00 pm**_****

_**By the time you are reading my letter, I am already gone from this world. I broke up with Bailey...I felt that we could at least be friends, but when the french boy kissed her..I snapped! I realized that it would be better for all of you, if I was gone... that's why I suicide by jumping from the Eiffel Tower. You may have already met Mr. Richerson, the doctor who tried to cure me... Zack, I am sorry if I caused you and the others pain.. if your looking for my remains, don't bother. But, if I will still be in your memory that will be enough for me : )**_

_**Your twin brother Cody.**_

**Zack read the letter, as tears fell from his eyes. He didn't believe all this will end... but, he knew that Cody will always be in his heart, and if that will make him happy..Zack will be happy to...**

_**5 years passed since Cody and London left the world. Zack married Maya, Mose and Bailey got married. They knew that they can't live in the tragic past forever. One day Zack and Maya were visiting France with there son Alexander Cody Martin.**_

**-Momma! Papa! Alexander shouted**

**-What is wrong honey? Maya asked**

**-I saw a boy who looked like daddy when he was younger. He was walking with a girl... they looked happy. Alexander replied with a little smile.**

**Zack smile knowing what his son was talking about. Cody and London were together.**

**-You see son. That was your aunt and uncle. They are together now in heaven. Zack said smiling as he picked his son up.**

**-Uncle and auntie died daddy? He asked**

**-Yes dear, 5 years ago they went in heaven... Zack said looking at the sky.**

**-I am sure that they are proud of you honey. Maya said as she kissed Zack.**

**-I think so to dear. Zack said smiling.**

**They were right. Cody and London were happy together not caring about their tragic faith.. they finally moved on..**

**THE END**


End file.
